Her Life Story
by SailorMoon489
Summary: On her 16th birthday, she went to the doctor for a check-up, but instead of hearing some good news, she had to hear the one thing that no one wants to hear. And no, she is not pregnant. AU. S/D.
1. Preface

**_

* * *

_**

Okay first things first... I'm kind of going out of my range here... so this story WILL take some time! It's pretty hard to write a story about something thats never really happened to me before... so I can't really relate to it. This was actually one of the FIRST EVER fanfics that I had tried to write when I was like 9 or 10... I was really depressed... so thats why it kind of has a sad mood to it. I don't own SAILOR MOON! I just want to get that out there! I have like 16 chapters of this already written by hand (from when I was like 10) and now I'm typing and editing it.

**_  
I'm currently in summer school right now for English... yes I failed first semester English! okay!? lol but anyways I don't really have much time any more cuz my class is over next week and that following weekend I leave for Paris to visit my Grandma and for my half sister's wedding. I'll try to update more near the end of the summer when I have more time._**

Thanks for reading!!!

~SailorMoon489~:)

* * *

Preface

* * *

Think of a time when you were a little child.

A carefree innocent little being, that just wants to eat sweets and play with their friends.

Now take all of those memories and plaster them to the front of you mind. Make it the only thing that you can only think about day and night. For most people it's hard… but for Serenity Sophia Roberts, it will most likely be the only thing that she will have left of her young life.

Her memories consist of her and her two best friends: Molly Willow and Amy Anderson. The three girls have been lifelong friends, ever since they were in diapers and only met because their mothers are also lifelong friends.

Amy is the oldest being born on February 7th, Molly on March 19th and Serena on the last day of June the 30th. The girls have all gone to the same school with each other and they have been in the same classes, too.

They would always constantly talk about the future and what they would be doing as a career.

Amy wanted to be a Doctor, just like her mother Dr. Anderson.

Molly wanted to be a teacher because she always loved school and she thought that it would be a good career for her since she loves helping others and is a very good student.

Serena on the other hand, didn't really know what career would be a good choice for her. She loves art; drawing and painting are her best fortes in art. She was a natural. But then on the other hand, she could also go for a professional dancer since she had been dancing ever since she was two years old.

Her parents expected so much out of her… but she could only give out so little. It was always hard for Serena, but when her little brother was born, it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Most of the pressure that her parents were putting her under had gone away and Serena was happy that most of the attention had gone to her little brother, Sammy.

Three years had passed and Serena was now 7.

Two more boys had been added to their group of friends when Molly, Amy and Serena were in the first grade.

It was during recess when some boy, a bully from the third grade, came and started to pick on Amy just because she was smarter than him. Molly and Serena jumped in hoping to get him to go away, but it didn't work. It just fed more bait to the bully.

Soon enough two boys, also in the third grade, came over to help the three first graders.

Andrew Shaw and Melvin Walker were pretty much the _'popular'_ boys in their third grade class and Melvin is Amy's cousin. So they got the bully to stop and apologize to the girls and that is how Serena, Molly and Amy became best friends with Melvin and Andrew.

Over the years, Andrew had become something like an older brother to Serena, always there for her and very protective of her. Serena's father adores Andrew and knows that Andrew would be nothing more than a friend to Serena.

Andrew's parents own the Crown, a diner and video arcade. It's Serena's favorite place to go to just hang out with her friends, play some video games and drink a double chocolate milkshake while doing so. She started going there every day after school during her 8th grade year of junior high school.

This was the year when she had met one of Andrew's closest friends and now Serena's mortal enemy: Darien Shields.

It was because of Mr. Shields Serena stopped going to the Crown every day after school to get her free milkshake from Andrew. Instead she went either two to three times a week… depending on her detention schedule. When she had the 4:30 detention, it was considered the perfect time for her to go to the Crown, since Darien wouldn't be there.

When Serena got to high school, everything had changed. She was convinced by Molly to go out for Crossroad High School's Pom Team and ended up making the cut. There was no JV Pom Squad… no one really made any big deals about JV, and the Poms only performed at the Varsity Football and Basketball games, they also had dance competitions too…and Crossroads was so far #1 for the past five years and it was going to stay that way. And because of Serena making the school's Poms team in ninth grade, freshman year… it gave her some unwanted popularity.

Everyone in the school knew who she was and there was always a crowd of people trying to sit with her and her friends at lunch and people following her in the halls on her way to class.

It was weird but she was happy that someone else had taken most of the new found popularity away from her. But what didn't make this so happy was that it was Darien Shields, the new Varsity Football starting Quarterback. Andrew was also on the team, a starting Wide Receiver.

Serena was an A student so she didn't have to worry about keeping her grades in check so she could stay on the Poms. Practice was every day after school from when the bell rings at 2:10 and ends around 7 that evening.

Andrew's shift at the Crown starts around 2:30 and it ends at 6.

So because since she didn't get out of practice until 7, Serena just fully stopped going to the Crown every day.

Serena had made some more friends that ended up joining Molly, Amy and Serena's little group of friends.

Serena met Mina Rosco on the Poms team in tenth grade. They became quick friends because of how much they have in common. Fashion, music taste, etc! They have two classes together: Fashion and Gym.

Raye Clarkson was in Serena's French 2A/2B and honors biology class. They were lab partners the whole year. That's how they became good friends and also because they sat next to each other in French and wouldn't stop talking the whole time in French.

Lita Milky (I had an art teacher name Mr. Milky so I decided to use it! Lol) was in Serena and Amy's math, history and home economics (cooking) class.

Things took a wrong turn during the girls tenth grade year. During the middle of the year, Molly was in a really bad car accident with her step brother… and she didn't come out of that car alive.

Serena had become less social for three months, but then started to cheer up again when Amy and the girls were helping her plan her Sweet Sixteen birthday party. They wanted to have it near the end of May, even though Serena's birthday wasn't until the last day of June.

Everyone in the school was invited, even Darien. Andrew had to convince her and when he said that he wouldn't come if Darien didn't go, then that was where she drew the line and said that he could come.

The party was a blast and everyone had fun! The party was held over by the local beach.

Serena and Darien talked and bonded during the party and got to know each other a little bit better than before. Now they are best friends and its all thanks to Andrew and Molly.

At the end of the party the girls had decided to hold a remembrance for Molly and almost everyone there cried. Serena, Mina, Ami and even Andrew cried. Raye and Lita were trying to comfort them but it was Darien that had comforted Serena the most.

* * *

**_Hey everyone!!! okay so I know that I kind of put a lot of detail in here... well I just wanted to get some things out of the way and I wanted to tell you guys how Serena and Darien became friends. It's going to go into a lot more detail in future chapters! And I want to get this warning out there: Some of these Chapters are going to be really dramatic! If for any reason at all, you start crying... don't blame me! I saw wayy too many movies on what this story is about and I just thought that I should write a story that was really sad... but happy sort of at the same time! I'm not going to tell you guys what the story is about yet... but you will all find out in the next few chapters or so!!!_**

And PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what ya'll think!!!

Thanks! :)

~SailorMoon4893~


	2. Chapter One

**_Hey everyone!!!! Here is another chapter!!! I'm really bored and I'm in the writing ZONE! I decided to rewrite the whole story again, but keeping the plot and story line. If there are any questions what so ever... they will all be answered in future chapters of "Her Life Story"!!!  
thanks! and please don't forget to review!!!_**

~SailorMoon489~ :)

* * *

Chapter One: June 2nd

* * *

I was sitting in a graveyard, in front of a tomb. This was hard for me… very hard, but I come here every year on this day just to talk to him… this year I was one day late.

"Happy late Birthday," I said as I took a chip out of the bag of chips that I brought as our birthday snack.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come yesterday… you see my friends decided to have my Sweet 16 Birthday bash on the last day of May. I didn't come yesterday because mom thought that I needed a day off to get my thoughts clear. She knew that I come here every year on your birthday… but she wouldn't let me out of the house. She thought that I would try to kill myself again, but I swear that was an accident!" I quickly stated turning to face the marble stoned tomb.

It was a nice late spring early summer late morning… well actually it was probably around 12:30. The chips were my lunch, the salt and vinegar chips that barely anyone likes… but I find them quite tasty.

"I really miss you, ya know? Amy misses you too, and I'm more than sure that you and Molly are probably busying yourselves by playing video games like always," tears were pricking my eyes and I didn't want to stop them. These were the memories that had always haunted me ever since Molly had left us. I came here every day for the month of April… but the girls then wanted to spend more time with me so I kind of stopped.

"Molly is right down there… do you see her?" I asked pointing to Molly's grave stone. "She was killed in a car accident… her step brother, Yaten apparently wasn't… but he's now in a coma. He's been like that ever since March. It's so tragic how teens are now dying almost every day from car accidents or shootings," I whispered, mostly to myself, shaking my head.

I sat in silence for a long while, stuck in my thoughts until a voice started talking to me.

"Hey Serena, you weren't in school today so I got worried… and your mother said that you'd be here." Amy stated as she came over and sat on the other side of the grave stone that was next to me.

I slowly nodded my head and took a bite from another chip.

"Happy late birthday," Amy said to him and not me. She then put her attention on me again, "Don't worry Serena; I'm sure that Seyia and Molly are doing fine." I smiled at Amy's statement. "Besides, I bet they're at some arcade in heaven playing lots and lots of video games, trying to beat all of your high scores from the ones at the Crown," we both giggled and sighed at the same time.

We were then silent for a moment… but then I had to break it when a thought came to me.

"How is it that every time I'm feeling down, you or Darien know just what to do to cheer me up?" I asked. I really didn't mean to mention Darien… it just slipped! Most of the times when I came here on a Sunday after church, I would always tell Seyia about Darien and how he always got on my last nerves, but whenever I saw him or talked to him… I felt better. I don't know what this feeling is inside of me… and I think I'm scared of it. So for now… I'm just going to bury it and hope and pray to God that it won't ever come back up to the surface.

"How does Darien help? Last time I checked you two were always at each other's throats. Don't tell me what happened the other day changed your mind about him? I know you guys are now friends, but really Serena? How could you fall for him in one night?" I was shocked! I never thought of _falling_ for him!

"Amy, I haven't fallen for him! He's just the kind of guy, like Andrew, who knows just what to do to make someone feel better." I stated trying to convince Amy and now myself.

"It's okay Serena, I'm just messing with you," Amy said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I gently smiled and we then went on with telling Seyia about all of the craziness that had went down this past school year and how we were dreading the finals that were coming up… well I was, Amy was just plain ecstatic!

I had brought flowers for Seyia and Molly.

I even brought new pictures of them in frames to put in from of their graves.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!!! Chapter two is being typed right now and will probably be up by tomorrow or tonight... depends if I finish it on time or not..._**

Review!!!

:)  
3  
~SailorMoon489~


	3. Chapter Two

**_Hey everyone!!!! okay so I know that these chapters are kind of short... well right now I'm just not really wanting to give out a lot! I want to create the suspense! so ya'll might not find out until... idk!! lol but you can write to me and guess what it is that I'm hiding... lol_**

**_~SailorMoon489~ :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _June Happy Birthday to Me_

* * *

Today is my birthday and its five o'clock in the morning. I'm at the hospital because I was feeling this terrible pain in my side. It was so bad that I couldn't even move!

The doctors said that they were going to run some tests to see what the problem was and so they had to put me to sleep.

My dreams were full of things that one would probably not really want to think of… it was all death.

Everything around me was dying and I felt powerless and hopeless.

Then I saw Seyia and Molly walking towards me, hand in hand. They were both dressed in white and were holding out their hands towards me.

I was reaching for them… but then… but then… everything just seemed to disappear around me and I felt like I was falling.

I slammed my eyes shut, afraid of what was to happen next.

A few moments later I decided to open my eyes to see where I was.

Slowly, out of fear, I opened my eyes to a bright blinding light… and… and… and Amy's beaming face?

"Amy what are you doing here?!" I said as I sat straight up in the hospital bed and quickly regretting it as I felt the sharp pain in my side again. I was still dress in my blue and green plaid pajama bottoms and plain green short sleeve t-shirt.

"I'm an intern here, remember Serena? My mother works here and is you doctor. And since today was one of your check-ups she decided to check you after your x-rays." Amy stated.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing that Amy was just a little uneasy.

"Mum says that she has something important to talk with you and your mother about. I should go get her now since you're awake," as Amy went to leave me, I quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. She turned back to me with curious eyes.

"Does anyone else know I'm here but you, your mom and my family?" I asked steadily.

Amy shook her head and whispered "No."

"Okay, it should stay like that for now." I stated. Amy knew that I didn't want anyone to know that I was in a hospital. They knew that I had a doctor's appointment at noon and would probably figure that I wouldn't be up until 15 minutes until 11 or so.

As I let go of Amy's hand, she quickly turned and left the room to go get her mother and my doctor, Dr. Anderson.

A few minutes passed by as I just stared at the wall and Dr. Anderson came walking into the room talking with her lifelong best friend, my mother.

"Good morning Serena," Dr. Anderson said to me. I quickly looked at the clock next to the bed that I was in and it was, indeed, 10:47am.

"Morning it still is," I said dazed and shocked.

"Serena, I have some very important news to tell you and your mother," Dr. Anderson said in a serious tone to me.

Once that was said, my mom took a seat next to me on the bed and took a hold of my hand. Since I didn't want her to just hold my hand, I moved from where I was on the bed and sat right next to her so she could hold me in her arms.

"Okay, let me guess, I have appendicitis and my appendix needs to be taken out?" once I asked this Dr. Anderson let out a light laugh.

"Oh if only it was that simple Serena… if only," she said in a sad tone that frightened me.

"Then what's the news, Shelly?" my mom asked.

"We caught this very early." She stated and then went on, "We have only dealt with this type two times, and those two times showed a pattern," that's where she stopped and I got confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, voice starting to crack from tears forming.

"It took at least a little more than two years to form… but Serena we think you have…" I blocked out the noise… I didn't want to hear anymore. Now that I know that I might not be able to make it to my high school graduation just set me off.

Tears poured hot from my eyes and I got up and ran. I didn't know where, and I absolutely could careless, I just ran.

* * *

**_wow... where is Serena going? and what is it that Dr. Shelly Anderson told Serena that made her cry and run? you'll probably find out next chapter!!! thank you!!!_**

**_Thanks for reading!!! Review!!!_**

**_:)_**

~SailorMoon489~


	4. Chapter Three

**_Don't really have much to say... um I would like to thank some of my friends for ideas! and I would like to thank the people who wrote the movies "In The Land of Women" and "My Sister's Keeper" ... though "In the Land of Women" was boring in some parts, it had an amazing story line! and "My Sister's Keeper" ... GENIUS!!! lol_**

okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!  


* * *

**Chapter Three**: _Her Tears  
_  


* * *

I ran as fast as I could out of that room and into the lobby of the hospital. There, Amy saw me and tried to come over to me to comfort me… but I just pushed her away and started up running again.

I ran out of the hospital building and through the city. I ran past the Arcade where my friends were getting things set up for my non surprise birthday party. I ran past the high school and I ran past my house. I kept running until I came to the place where I knew no one could find me.

I fell to my knees and just sobbed.

"Now I understand, Seyia. Now I understand your pain." I managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry that I didn't listen before. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry!" and then the sobs just came harder and heavier.

After what was probably a good hour of crying, my sobs died down into little wails and I looked up at Seyia's school picture from so many years ago when he was about my age.

"I watched you go through this… but I never paid attention." I stated as the hot tears still poured down from my eyes. "Now I understand. Mom and Dad moved Sam and I closer to your grave… and now I know that it was so I could come here more and I wouldn't be far away from the house. It was so I could talk to you and confide in you… everything has changed!" I choked out. "I miss you and I wish you were here to help me… I wish I helped you more. Maybe if I had helped and paid more attention you would still be here and same with Molly," and then the choked sobs came flooding back.

I was there for I don't know how long, but when I heard I twig break from underneath someone's foot, I was brought back to my senses.

Quickly standing up and turning to face whoever it was that was hear… I must've been dreaming or hallucinating.

Seyia was standing before me. And of course he was taller than me… but he looked just the same as he did 5 years ago.

_"Serena,"_ he said_ "Please don't cry anymore. Your tears are drowning the angels that protect you. And they want you to stop and face your fears. You can't hide and run away from it for the rest of your life. You'll end up facing them one way or another… so why not now?"_ he said with a sly cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Seyia…" I said shaking my head a little and looking down. When I looked back up again, he was disappearing. "Seyia! Seyia wait!" I yelled as I reached my hand forward. It then fell to the side as I felt the tears of anger and frustration coming.

"Serena!" I heard a familiar voice calling me again. "There you are! Serena, are you alright?" Amy asked as she ran up to me. I looked back to her and smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah" I whispered and shook my head up and down just a little.

"Okay, good. We need to get you back to your house. My mum told me what was going on… I swear that I won't tell anyone else, Serena. I just know, from some of my mother's other patients, they either needed or wanted a friend around… and I'm going to be there for you, Serena. I have known you for way too long to not let you go through this alone. You hear me Serenity Sophia Roberts?!" Amy yelled at me. She knew that I could be really stubborn a lot of times. But she didn't want to see me go through this alone like I had with Seyia.

"Thank you, Amy." I said as I ran over to her to hug her.

"He's most likely very proud of you now Serena." Amy stated.

"You think so, Ames?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yes I think so. Are you up for the birthday party, which I know Andrew had spilled the beans to you about, today?" Amy asked and I shook my head no.

"Nah… I'm not really in the mood for doing anything right now. I just want to go home and play piano for a bit." Amy nodded her head and took out her phone, probably to text Mina and to tell her that the party was off. Once Amy closed her phone, we linked arms together and she walked me home.

My face was still stained with the tears that had come… but there were plenty more to shed.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter three for ya! sorry for these first few chapters being like really short! and if you guys have ANYTHING to say... just sayit! I wanna know! Please don't leave me out!!! lol REVIEW... ^_^_**

Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**


	5. Chapter Four

**__**

okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!  


* * *

**Chapter Four**: _Two Years Later  
_  


* * *

It is now my senior year of High School at Crossroads High and it has almost been two years since my 16th birthday.

My life has changed a lot since then.

Dr. Anderson had me come in at least two times a month for a check-up. They were going to watch the problem until it was ready to be taken out and cured.

I had quit poms this year and got more into the art program than anything. Everyone still called me popular and I hated it.

After what had gone down in the graveyard with me and Amy on that day, I kind of avoided everyone like the plague until the school year started up again.

I had lied to them and said that my parents thought that I should work at the summer camp that Sammy went away to. They all bought it and I was off the hook.

I'm surprised that everyone acted as if nothing weird was going on… but for some odd reason I have a feeling that Darien knows that some things up. So I avoided him a little bit more than I avoided everyone else but Amy.

My senior year had started about three weeks ago and Carrie, one of my friends on poms, keeps trying to convince me to come back. Apparently this was my year to be captain… but I didn't want it.

I have my last doctor's appointment today for the month of September.

The autumn air was cool and crisp but warm enough for jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket on top. Dr. Anderson has been telling me for the past two months, now almost three, that the time for the operation was getting closer, closer to my future or closer to my death.

I was scared beyond belief. I was terrified of what was to happen if the operation goes wrong. I wasn't ready to leave… I wasn't ready to die.

Usually after every check-up I go to the Crown and get a double chocolate milkshake and chat with Andrew for a bit. Today I wasn't in the mood for talking. I just wanted the milkshake to go and just head home back to my loving music playing piano. I feel at the moment that it's the only thing that understands my pain right now.

As I walked in through the doors of the Arcade, I heard the bell go off signaling that a customer had just entered. Barely anyone was there, but when someone put their hand on my shoulder… I jumped.

"Whoa, Serena are you okay? You're kind of jumpy today," Andrew stated kind of jokingly. I knew that his shift was just starting since he had walked in right after me.

"Yeah I'm fine Andrew… just fine,"

"So do you want a chocolate milkshake or do you want something different this time?" he asked and I thought about it for a while.

"Can I get two milkshakes to go? I figured since I'm here I should get one for Sammy and I also need to get home." I lied.

"Okay, two chocolate milkshakes to go, coming right up!" and with that said Andrew left for the back to get everything ready for me.

I decided to sit and wait on one of the stools at the counter. Resting my chin on my hand and staring at a random spot on the counter, I got lost in thoughts.

Lost in thoughts I didn't even notice when someone had sat next to me. Well not until Andrew came back with the two milkshakes that I had ordered.

"Here are your milkshakes Rena," Andrew said as he put the two drinks in front of me.

"Thanks Drew,"

"You're not really going to drink both of those, right?" asked the person who had sat next to me.

"No, one is for my brother and hello to you too, Darien. See ya!" I said as I left the Crown and headed for my car.

When I got home I went straight to the kitchen knowing that my mom and Sam would be there.

"Serena is that you?" my mom called from the kitchen as I walked through the front doors.

"Yeah mom, there was some traffic. I would've been home sooner but I stopped by the Crown to get Sammy this," I said as I put the medium sized ice cream blended drink in front of my little brother.

Sammy is 6 years younger than me so he is 11 and is in the 6th grade.

"So how was it, Serena?" my mom asked going back to her cooking and I sat next to Sam at the kitchen counter to help him with his homework.

"Same as usual." I stated.

"And what's that supposed to mean young lady? There's no new updates?" my mom asked me turning her attention from the food on the stove to me.

"They said that I'm getting closer to the operation date… they said give it another month or so. And now I have to go in four times a month instead of two." I told her and she went back to her cooking with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sere," Sammy whispered to me putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks bro. So what do you need help with?" I asked happy for the distraction of doing Sammy's math and science homework.

* * *

**_REVIEW... ^_^_**

Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**


	6. Chapter Five

**__**

okay everyone!!! I'm about to tell you all what is wrong with Serena... not here but down below in the story text!!! I would just ruin everything if I told ya'll here!!! lol

okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!  


* * *

**Chapter Five**: _Scared  
_  


* * *

At night I can hear them yelling and I know it's all because of me. I want them to stop fighting but I don't know what I can do. My operation is in three weeks and school has been hell.

It's the third week of December and I'm on winter break for the holidays. This year Sam and I didn't really get much because of the operation… well that kind of is my present. Sam said that he didn't mind not getting much this year because he wants me to get better. God I love that kid!

Today I'm hanging out with the girls for New Years at the Crown. I really didn't want to come, but they had convinced me that I really needed to get out more and that this might be the last winter break that we all would have together.

Everyone was there at the Crown and I just ended up sitting in a booth staring out the window next to me, watching the people and cars pass by on the streets. For some reason I just keep losing myself in my thoughts and daydreams. I just always feel like I am alone and no one can ever understand what I am going through. That's why I've never told the girls.

"Hey, Rena, why so low?"

I practically jumped two feet in the air from where I was sitting. I looked across from me and saw Amy giggling at my actions.

"Don't scare me like that Amy! I should kill you for that!" I said and she just giggled more. "Oh go ahead and laugh all you want Amy."

"Aw, Rena I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just that the expression on your face was priceless!" we were silent for a little bit until we both started to burst with laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Amy's face had become a little bit more serious but had some tints of joy in their depths.

"My mom told me that your operation is in three weeks… Serena, aren't you happy? They can now get rid of it. You're so much closer to facing the fear that you've told me about…"

Tears were pricking my eyes. I was now starting to feel like I shouldn't be here but somewhere else. Sure I was happy that I could now be free but what will I be free of when it's over? How can I face this one fear that I know will haunt me until the truth comes out to the open. I'm so scared about what is going to happen to my family after all of this is done and dealt with.

"Yes, Amy… I am happy… but I doubt that I would be facing all of my fears." I stated.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Amy asked just loud enough for me to hear her over the loud party music.

"Come with me," I said as I got up and grabbed Amy's hand heading towards the bathroom. The music wasn't so loud in hear and that's just what I wanted so I could talk with Amy. Quickly checking to see if there was anyone else in the room, I turned to Amy once all was clear.

"What is it that you're talking about Serena?" Amy asked again as I stared at my own reflection in the mirror and I could see her looking right at me through the glass.

Turning around and sitting on the sink counter, I looked back at Amy and then to the floor "I'm scared about everything… what if the operation doesn't go well? And what about my family?" my voice was cracking as tears started to pour from my eyes.

Amy walked over to me and gave me a hug. She then took a seat next to me on the counter.

"Serena… what is going on?" Amy asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

I could feel my body shaking and tears falling from my eyes.

"Serena… you know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else. You can trust me Rena," Amy soothed and I just let go.

"My… parents are… fighting all the… time every night… and I think it… is because of… me," and I just let everything go and the tears poured out.

"Serena… don't worry. Everything will be alright once this is over." Amy kept trying to sooth me but I couldn't control the tears anymore and I just didn't want to be there anymore.

"I have to go… I can't be here anymore." I stated while shaking my head and sliding off of the sink counter. Stopping in front of the door I turned my head to the side to look at Amy who was staring at me with wide concerned eyes. "I'll see you later," I said and then left.

While I walked through the Crown, I tried my best to hide my tear streaked face and watch where I was going as best as possible. All was going well until I was a few feet away from the front doors and I had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said as I tried to get around them to leave, but they weren't going to give up just yet from seeing the tears that fell down my redden face.

"Serena? What's wrong?" I quickly looked up to see Darien looking at me with worried eyes and it was then that my heart started to beat like mad and my legs were starting to give out.

Shaking my head and tugging my arm free I quickly said "Nothing," in a low cold voice and rushed out the door.

Once I was outside in the cold harsh snow, I ran.

I ran to the place where I went the day I found out the news that had most likely now ruined my entire life.

I was glad that I decided against the heels that Mina had tried to get me to wear and wore the flat boots that Raye had said looked better with the black skinny jeans and long navy blue sweater that I wore with my dark blue and green plaid winter jacket.

When I got to the graveyard, I ran to Seyia like I always did. But before I could get to him, I tripped on a root and fell on my hands and knees hurting my arm in the process.

I just stayed there, not daring to move one inch. The only thing that was keeping me warm was the hot tears falling from my redden blue eyes.

I didn't hear him running over to me but I did feel his warm touch on my face.

When I looked up, I was staring up at the midnight blue eyes of Darien. I couldn't let him see me like this, but I didn't dare to move.

"What is wrong, Serena?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, I couldn't let him know. I didn't want him to know.

"Nothing," I said with sour in my voice.

"Something is up. You may have the girls and Andrew thinking that there isn't anything wrong but you can't fool me Serena. What is wrong?"

Looking up into his eyes with a cold darkened glare, I had cracked, "You and nobody else could ever imagine what I am going through!" I yelled.

"I have been through a lot in the past ten years, Serena… I think I could relate." He stated.

"Really… really?! So have you ever lost someone close to you? Have you ever lost TWO people CLOSE TO YOU?! I have! And now I'm going through what Seyia had gone through and I'm terrified as HELL!" the tears had stopped from my anger. As I looked in Darien's eyes, I saw a tint of sadness in their depths.

"I have lost someone close to me, Rena," he stated. "And who is Seyia? And what happened to him?" he asked.

Was I really going to tell Darien Shields, of ALL PEOPLE, about my past? What the heck maybe I will since I now have no control over what my mouth is saying now!

"Seyia was my older brother. He was six years older than me and he died from Cancer. I have it Darien! And if my treatment doesn't work… then I could possibly die within the next few months!" and that's when I fell into his arms and just sobbed like a baby into the New Year.

* * *

**_Okay everyone!! Now you know Serena's little secret that she has been hiding from everyone, except Amy, for two years now. This story is kind of hard for me to write and I probably won't be able to update for the next few days or so because I have school and my English Final is this Wednesday... so I'm really nervous about that... lol Review!!! lol this story is doing pretty good for something that was just put up a day ago! lol_**

Chapter Six: Secrets told

REVIEW... ^_^

Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**


	7. Chapter Six

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**_Okay everyone!! This story is kind of hard for me to write and I probably won't be able to update for the next few days or so because I have school and my English Final is this Wednesday... so I'm really nervous about that... lol Review!!! Oh and sorry if the chapters are really short... I'm honestly trying to make them longer... its just I've kind of sort of lost my ability to writing freaking long chapters anymore!!! If there is anything, ANYTHING, at all that is bothering you guys while reading this story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it... but please don't say it in a review, (as much as I love getting those) PM(private message) me and tell me what it is!!! thanks a tons!_

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**: _Secrets Told_

**

* * *

**

We were there for what seemed like eternity but was probably just an hour. I had told Darien Shields my deepest darkest secret that I behold. I'm not sure why and I'm still trying to figure out why I had told him, but he just seems so caring right now and all of my fears had subsided as I just sat there on the cold frozen snow covered ground wrapped in his arms.

"You saw through me and all of the words I said. You didn't believe me when I said that I was okay. Why… how? Am I _that_ easy to read or something?" I asked baffled that he could see right through my hidden lies that had taken me FOREVER to get over for saying them to the girls and Andrew!

"It wasn't _that_ easy," he said. "I was worried about you because you had changed… and when you started to avoid me… well that just finalized everything I thought."

I couldn't help but to blush at his words. I felt really stupid, dumb and silly for avoiding him… and he did notice! So that just kind of made things really awkward for us, but then Darien continued on with what he was saying, "You said that I, or no one else, couldn't relate to you… I actually can, Serena," he said and looked on in awe.

"Dare… what are you talking about?" I asked and he then looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I had to watch my father go through what you're going through. Though his was much more severe… he didn't make it to the chemotherapy." Darien stated and I could feel the tears in my eyes once more tonight.

"I-I didn't know…" I didn't know what else there was for me to say. He obviously didn't want the whole 'I'm so sorry blah blah blah' crap. I've known Darien for four years now and two as friends. Things have changed a lot since those four years knowing and two years of friendship.

"It's okay, Rena, just like your brother, no one knew about my father. My mother had remarried about a year afterwards hoping that my step-dad could fill-in for the father figure that she thought I would need… I used to come here a lot as a kid. Just sat and did nothing but dream of what could have been," he was saying in a low distant voice.

"He's buried here?" I asked softly.

"Yes, just over there actually," Darien said pointing to a gravestone not too far off from where we were in the snow.

"Seyia is on the other side… no wonder why we never saw each other." I stated. We were quiet again for a long while until a beeping sounded from Darien's phone and he quickly checked it trying not to move me, for he thought that I was asleep. I was trying hard to not scream out in pain from my arm after I had fallen on top of it.

"Happy New Year," I heard him whisper to himself.

"Happy New Year to you too, Dare," I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. The cold snow was helping with my arm, but I knew that I would have to go get it checked out, for I may have broken it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. God he amazes me!

"Nothing… just my arm really hurts. When I fell, I landed on it and I think I may have sprained it." I stated.

"Let me look at it," he said and I lifted up my left arm, using my right since I couldn't feel my fingers because they were numb from the snow.

"Nothing seems to be coming out of the sink… but you do have something trying to poke out." Darien stated and I just cringed.

"To the hospital?" I asked and he just nodded.

He slowly helped me to my feet and then we were on our ways to the emergency room at the hospital.

**

* * *

**

_**REVIEW... ^_^**_

_**Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!**_

_**:)**_

_**~SailorMoon489~**_


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**_Okay everyone!! I got my dollar menu Double Cheese Burger and Large Chocolate MilkShake from McDonalds in hand!!! god this stuff is soooo good!!! Summer School English... NAILED IT!!! now I have most of the summer left to do nothing but reread and update my stories!!! the rest will be at my Sissy's wedding doing nothing but looking pretty in a bride's maid's dress... so yeah but i wanna say thank you to you all that had reviewed! I'm looking forward to future reviews as well!!! lol_**

**_lol Review!!!_**

**_Oh and P.S. sorry if the chapters are really short... I'm honestly trying to make them longer... its just I've kind of sort of lost my ability to writing freaking long chapters anymore!!! If there is anything, ANYTHING, at all that is bothering you guys while reading this story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it... but please don't say it in a review, (as much as I love getting those) PM(private message) me and tell me what it is!!! thanks a tons!_**

**_Thank you!!!_**

**_~SailorMoon489  


* * *

_**

_**Chapter Seven:**What She Thought_

**_

* * *

_**

I had indeed broken my arm, but it wasn't so bad. Dr. Anderson had just put my forearm in a white cast and said that it would be taken off in the next two months or so.

After that, two weeks had gone by and ever since that night when I confessed to Darien as to why I was acting so strange, we've seemed to have gotten more closer than before.

Now I don't really know what I feel for him. But I just know that it's something that I don't really want to deal with now.

The girls and I are back in school now from winter break and when they asked me what had happened to me at the party, I had just told them that I wasn't feeling too well and decided to just go home.

I really hate lying to them, but I just don't want them to know anything! It's bad enough that I had blabbed to Darien about the Cancer and my dead brother that only Amy and Molly knew of.

Now a day's I've been spending more and more time with Amy and Darien than usual. It's getting closer to the date of my surgery and I'm scared as hell. I know that everything is going to be alright… but I have this strange feeling in my gut that I'm not going to come back the same after everything.

I've missed seven days of school since we've been back and my mom has been homeschooling me and emailing my teachers about my progress with my work and how I'm now ahead of the class by three sessions. The school sends me all of my work to my house or they give it to Amy to bring to me.

After my lessons, I go to the graveyard. I go there and sit with Seyia, with my drawing book and some charcoal in hand and do some landscaping sketches.

In all of my sketches there is a little girl.

She is sad and dead with the eyes not even shown on her face. It's like as if she is sleeping and dreaming a good dream that she never wants to wake up from. Her hair is in small little curls that grace her face. She wears this old-fashioned dress that goes down past her knees with stocking covering her legs to protect her from the winter chill. Her shoes are small, late 19th century early 20th century, boots.

She captivates me in my dreams. Showing me what could have been from my past and what should happen in my future. These are reasons why I don't bother going to school.

This girl resembles a lot of me from when I was five; always so carefree, always dreaming and always looking at the big picture and not the practical one. I wanted to do things that were impossible; unimaginable. Things that could only happen in my world… in my dreams, but those were just silly little dreams that would never be real. And now I doubt that I will even have any more of those dreams once I am through with this illness of mine.

Things have changed a lot over the past two years. I have turned cold and I'm not so carefree any more. My dreams have dissolved along with my hopes and now all I want is for this to all be over with so I can go back to being my old self again.

I miss those days and so do my friends, apparently.

After probably over an hour of drawing, I looked up from my master piece to see the little girl in front of me holding out her hand for me to take.

I look at her in awe. Her eyes, like blue sapphire diamonds. Her hair was silver as the moon when it's at its fullest. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them from the cold and I was starting to feel a pain in my head.

She took at step closer to me and I could feel a blank expression starting to form on my face.

My mind was going crazy and the pounding sharp pain was agonizing.

I was frozen in my place. Maybe this was a sign… this little five year old girl could be the one causing all of my nightmares. But who is she? And what does she want from me?

My eyes slowly started to drift close as the girl placed her cold dead hand on my hot burning cheek. I shivered violently at the coldness of her hand. My eyes were still closed when my phone started to ring. Reaching into my coat pocket I took out my cell phone, flipped it open, and placed it next to my ear saying "Hello?"

"Hey Serena its Amy,"

"Oh, hey Amy, what's up?" I asked into the device with my eyes still closed. I could still feel the girl's cold icy hand on my face.

"Serena, where are you? I tried calling your house but your mum said that you went out. I called Darien and he said that he hadn't seen you all day… same with the girls and Andrew," Amy was sounding just a little hysterical on her part.

"Ames don't worry, I'm at the graveyard doing some landscape drawings for my art class," I responded back to Amy.

"Okay Rena, I'm on my way over. I'll see you later Serena," and with that, Amy hung up the phone.

My eyes shot open as I felt a burning in my right arm. Dropping everything and quickly rolling up my right coat sleeve, I saw three scratches. Thinking back on how that could've happened, I remember that there was a bug on my arm and I had tried to swat it off but I ended up scratching myself with my sharp finger nails.

Looking up I saw the little girl backing away from me with a horrified look on her face. And when she backed up into the tree, she disappeared without a sound.

"Serena!" called out a familiar male voice. It sounded too young to be my dad, but too grown-up to be Sammy.

I heard the same person calling out my name again. I quickly stood up to my feet, sketch booklet and charcoal in hand, and looked around for the owner to the familiar male voice. Looking around and seeing that no one was out there in sight, and also trying to prove to myself that I wasn't going crazy, I called out hoping that the person would call back.

"Hello?! Who's there?!" I shouted into the barren snow covered graveyard.

I heard someone walking over by the tree the little had disappeared into. Spinning around to face the tree I saw…

"Hello Serena,"

* * *

**_REVIEW... ^_^_**

**_Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!_**

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**_I would like to say thank you to all that have reviewed! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday! You see, I had _****_accidently did something to this story on my flashdrive and totally lost it! thank god I had saved the first seven chapters on here or else I would have been screwed! I think after rewriting this chapter, it is wayyy better than the first time I wrote it!!! so I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_lol Review!!!_**

**_Oh and P.S. sorry if the chapters are really short... I'm honestly trying to make them longer... its just I've kind of sort of lost my ability to writing freaking long chapters anymore!!! If there is anything, ANYTHING, at all that is bothering you guys while reading this story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it... but please don't say it in a review, (as much as I love getting those) PM(private message) me and tell me what it is!!! thanks a tons!_**

**_Thank you!!!_**

**_~SailorMoon489  


* * *

_**

_**Chapter Eight: **Given a Choice_

**_

* * *

_**

"Hello Serena," a man with silvery blonde hair said. This man looked so familiar, but I just couldn't pinpoint where from I had seen him before. It's been too long. But last time I saw him, I went to see him… he never comes to see us. This is something new.

"Uncle Artemis!" I shouted and dropped my sketch book and charcoal and ran over to him.

When I was more than halfway there, he opened his arms expecting my hug.

"It's been so long since I have last seen you. My, my, my have you grown up." He stated. "How old are you now? 16? 17?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm 18 last time I checked. How is everyone? How's France? Why are you here? I don't remember Mom or Dad ever telling Sam and I that you were coming for a visit." I asked/stated.

Artemis just chuckled at my confused expression on my face and probably all of the questions that I had asked.

"Just like your mother, always asking questions to complicate things," he stated jokingly.

"Is Aunt Luna and my cousins Diana and Michelle here with you?" I asked looking around, but no one was in sight.

"Yes they are here, but they are back at the house waiting for us. Our flight got in a few hours ago and we just got here to find out that you haven't been home for over an hour. Your mother was getting worried and I thought that I knew exactly where you would be," he said and then looked over in the direction of Seyia's grave, "How many times do you come here a day?"

"I spend at least three hours here almost every day. When I'm here, I draw and talk to him while doing so. Sometimes Amy comes here with me or we meet up and tell him about our day and school and sometimes our troubles. It's a good way of venting and it's also very private here. Since a lot of people are scared of graveyards and they think that ghosts roam around here… not true," and we had our good laugh.

"Okay well go get your stuff, Luna, Michelle and I need to have a word with you and your parents." Artemis said and I just nodded and ran back to Seyia's grave where I had dropped my book and writing utensil.

I was on my knees picking up my book and charcoal, when I started to feel someone staring at me, though not from behind and I had gotten an uneasy feeling. As I stood up I looked in front of me to see the little girl staring at me intently behind Seyia's gravestone with her head lying on her arms on top of the gravestone.

Turning away from the girl I ran back to Artemis.

Uncle Artemis and Auntie Luna are famous fashion designers. They have lived in Paris, France for over 25 years and have been married for 22. Their fashions are called Serenity Moon, Luna's dad was a scientist and told her about the Sea of Serenity on the Moon and ever since then she loved the name Serenity. Luna was the one who suggested to my mom that she name me Serenity since she had named her first born Michelle. Artemis' last name is Moon, so is my mom's since she and Artemis are brother and sister. Luna and my mom are best friends. Luna love making clothes and Artemis helps her design the clothes.

Michelle Moon is my cousin and is older than me three years, so she is 21 right now. Ever since Michelle was three, she has been playing the violin. She is really good and has toured all around the world and performed in front of millions of people that are her loving fans. After she had the tour, Michelle had recorded a song with some famous female singer (AN: okay you guys this is where you all come in to rescue me! I need a famous singer that is NOT from Disney channel! I need someone with a mature voice… or I could just make someone up… Ooooh that's going to take too long! Oh well just give me some famous female singer names and I'll put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote! Now let's get back to the story shall we?). When Michelle was younger, like 15 or 16, Luna had her model some of the spring and summer clothes that she had created. We used to visit each other every summer when we were between the ages of 3 to 8.

Diana is the baby of the family; she is younger than Sammy actually. Diana is 9 and is a famous ballet dancer. Okay so now I'm guess everyone is thinking 'How can a nine year old be a professional ballet dancer?!' let me explain. When Diana was two, she and Luna came to one of my ballet recitals when I was still dancing. I was 11 at the time and we had sponsors from the best performing arts school in the United States come to see the ballet schools, which I was attending at the time, performance. When Diana saw the dancing, she was entranced and she wanted to learn how to dance like that. So once she and Luna had gotten back home to Paris, Luna had placed Diana in a really good ballet school. Diana is homeschooled by the best tutors in Europe.

At home they talk in English, but elsewhere they talk in the language that everyone else speaks and that is mostly French.

When Artemis got back to my mansion like home, we walked through the front doubled doors to be greeted by Luna and Michelle.

"Luna, Michelle!" I shouted as I ran up to them and gave them both great big hugs.

"Comment avez-vous été? (How have you been?)" Michelle asked me in French.

"Grand! et vous? (Great and you?)" I responded back. I took seven years of French at school so I'm pretty fluent and also my mom's side of the family is French and my grandmother speaks French.

We got into a conversation about what we have been doing with ourselves since the last time we saw each other, which was nine years ago.

After a few minutes of talking and chatting with Michelle in French, Luna placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Serena, we need to talk with you and your parents," she said with a light French accent.

"Serena, there you are! Why don't we talk in the den, so we can sit?" my mother suggested as she walked into the main entrance hallway with a tray of little sandwiches.

"Mom, where's Sammy and Diana?" I asked as we all walked into the den together.

"Andrew came by to see if you still wanted that waitress job at the Crown. And since Diana hasn't been here in a while Sammy thought that it would be good to get a little American culture in her system."

"By taking her to a diner that has a video arcade?" I asked with sarcasm and confusion in my voice. Everyone just laughed at me and then we all took our seats on the two couches in the den.

Luna, Artemis and Michelle sat on the couch across from my mom, me in the middle and my dad. There was an awkward silence until Artemis thought that it time for him to speak.

"How much did you like Paris the last time you were there?" he questioned.

"The city is beautiful and it was a lot of fun since I was on a school trip… but everyone was kind so if you want an overall answer, I loved it and wouldn't mind going back," I tried to say the last part in a small whisper but clearly everyone had heard me.

"Serena, we have an offer for you." Luna stated and I shot her confused eyes.

"We want to know if you'd want to do your chemotherapy in France with us since you haven't told your friends about it and we thought that you might not want them to see you go through the toughest part of it. One of my good friends, Claire, also had cancer and she left Paris and lived with her father in the country side so no one could watch her go through the final stage," Michelle said and it made sense.

"We also wanted to ask you this so you could be given the chance to regroup yourself and try to go back to normal. Sammy said that you have changed a lot and he was scared that he might not get his older sister back." My mom stated.

I had the opportunity to tell my friends what was going on with me and I had backed out of it. A coward one would say. And I do believe that I am. Darien had only found out because, at the time, I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. Amy only knew because we had to go through this with my brother and her mom is my doctor. Amy is also like a sister to me and ever since Molly left us, we have gotten closer than before.

So I was given a choice to leave the country and live with my aunt, uncle and two cousins in Paris, France for a few months. They said that I might be done with the chemotherapy a month before my high school graduation. And to keep my grades intact, I would have to do online homeschooling and send all of my work to my teachers to keep my grades up.

I was given the chance to also change my life and try to go back to being the girl that I used to be; so optimistic, so naïve, so stubborn, so carefree… and so loving.

I was given a choice… and I'm not too sure if I can turn it down just like the internship that I was given for the summer.

This was too good to be true and I'm going to make the best out of it.

But first, I need to think about this given choice.

Do I really want to leave the Amy, the girls and Andrew behind?

Do I really want to leave Darien behind with these strange feelings that I want to know the meaning of?

I'm stuck. I'm stuck between friends that I have lied to for the past two years and having them watch me go through this and taking the offer to leave for France and not come back for five months.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**_REVIEW... ^_^_**

**_Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!_**

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**_I'm leaving for France this Friday 7/24/2009 and I just applied for a new job. I'm not getting back from France until 8/3/09 (Darien/Mamoru's Birthday!!! hahaha happy early birthday!!!) but I'm taking my new mini laptop with me so hopefully I will be able to update in my spare time there! Just remember I'm going there for a wedding! and its also kind of like a family reunion aswell... BORING!!! but yeah I'm hoping to get a few more chapters updated while I'm there. And if/when I get my job, we'll just base my writing time off of my work schedule. Here is Chapter NINE!!!_**

lol Review!!!

**_Thank you!!!_**

**_~SailorMoon489  


* * *

_**

_**Chapter Nine: **_

_The Day Before_

**_

* * *

_**

I have made my choice for what I am going to do after the surgery and now I just need to tell the girls, Andrew, Amy and Darien.

I'm hoping that everything can go back to normal… but who said that anything is ever normal?

Right?

Wrong.

I'm more scared than ever and it is the day before my surgery. After that Sunday when I was given the choice of doing the chemotherapy in France, I decided to go back to school so I can be with my friends until the day of the surgery.

Luna said that if I needed a different reason why I was leaving, she said that it was because of a different internship in France and not the summer one.

None of my friends knew that Aunt Luna and Uncle Artemis owned Serenity Moon designs. Mina, Raye and Lita are in love with everything that is made by their company. So when I told them that I had gotten an internship there, they had all begged me to bring them something back.

I have very little time left to tell Andrew and Darien that I will be leaving after tomorrow, since I have to be at the hospital by 6:30 tonight.

The girls and I are at the Crown doing what we usually do after a hard day at school; snacking on cheese fries and drinking different flavored milkshakes. Mina and Lita like strawberry, Raye likes coffee and Amy and I love chocolate.

School got out around 2:20 and we arrived at the Crown by 3 since Raye thought that driving would be faster… obviously not.

"So you're really going to leave, in the middle of the school year, for an internship in France?" Raye questioned me while biting into a french fry that was covered in melted cheddar cheese.

"Well yeah… I mean it was the only date they gave me that was available. I'd rather do this over the summer or over some other holiday break, but it's not one of my options. I'm really going to miss you guys," I said while taking a small sip from my shake.

"We're going to miss you too, Rena… so don't forget to get us some souvenirs while you're there!" Mina squealed at me.

"Okay, but you guys need to start making a list of what ya'll want. Since I am going to be there for a few months…" I finished in a small, trailed off voice. I was staring intently at my drink and I could feel five gazes looking in my direction. Wait… I'm sitting with four other people… who could be the fifth? I then lifted up my head and looked towards my right to see Andrew standing next to me looking at me curiously. "Hey Andrew," I greeted.

"Rena, are you really leaving?" he questioned with a sad tone of voice. Amy scooted over so I could scoot over so Andrew could have some room to sit with us.

"Yeah, Rena got an internship at Serenity Moon Fashions in France! Andrew can you believe it… France!" Lita practically shouted.

"Lita, could you be any louder? I don't think they could hear you all the way in Canada!" I snapped back and Lita just blushed at her outburst.

"France?! Are you serious?! Rena, you're interning at a fashion company in FRANCE?!" and that was Andrew's outburst.

"Back to what I said before… I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN CANADA!" I shouted back in his ear, but not so loud… he can still hear fine.

"Sorry, but this is major, Serena. Getting an internship here in the U.S. is pretty tough, but in a foreign country like France… well that's even harder than here!" Andrew tried to explain.

"Drew, this is her second internship in France, she also got one for the summer too." Amy stated and when I shot her my death glare, she quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed. The summer internship is real, like I said before. I am helping Luna and Artemis out at Serenity Moon, but not so much since I'll be in chemotherapy.

"SECOND INTERNSHIP IN FRANCE?!" now I think he's gone crazy. Andrew was drawing so much attention to us that I was literally sinking down in my seat to try to hide from all of the strange looks we were getting because of BIG MOUTH sitting right next to me!

"Who has two internships in France?" asked a different male voice that was like harmony to my ears. Wow… since when did his voice remind me of music? I don't know and I don't care, but when I saw Darien standing at the edge of our table at the booth we were all sitting in, I couldn't help but to blush and sink lower into my seat.

"Serena. Can you believe it Darien?! She's leaving in the day after tomorrow to intern at the Serenity Moon Fashion Company! Their clothes are amazing!" Mina stated.

"And for the summer she'll be interning at a publishing agency in France… again! Maybe Serena, you as well ought to just move there if you're getting all of these internship opportunities." Raye stated.

"And you do know fluent French and your grandmother lives there, doesn't she?" Mina asked trying to remember the few things that I've told her, or anyone for the matter, about my family.

"And it wouldn't be your first time there, so you should know your way around the city…" Lita mused.

"Wait… you've been to France before?" Andrew, still in a lot of shock, questioned me again.

I was still, very slowly, sliding down off of my seat, trying to make my great escape.

"Yes I've been to France before but it was only for my grandfather's funeral and to visit with my grandmother for the summer. I only know fluent French since I've been taking it as my language elective since the fifth grade. My cousin speaks French because she lives in the French speaking part of Canada and I see her every summer." I lied/stated.

"So when you leave, do you mind bringing me back a Serenity Moon purse?" Mina asked with a sigh when she said 'Serenity Moon'.

Shaking my head and sighing at the same time I said, "I think I need some air."

Taking a quick glimpse at his watch, Andrew said, "Oh, I need to get back to work!" and once he moved out of the booth, I quickly followed suit and then walked out of the front doors. I walked slowly to the park that was in the middle of the small city that I live in.

The park was the perfect place for anyone to go to if they had a lot on their minds and just needed the time to themselves to think. The park was huge, so of course there are the men and women who use the park for their daily exercise. There is also a big pond that goes through the whole park and a bridge over that pond and that is where I like to go to and just lean against the side and stare at the ducks in the pond and stare at my sorrowful reflection.

I found an empty bench near by the bridge and I decided to sit there. The bridge was in the middle of the park and there were little sprinklers in the water, shooting up from the water at different times of the day. When I got to the part of the park where the bridge was located, the sprinklers weren't on and I was happy about that.

I don't know how long I was sitting on that bench, but when my phone went off, alerting me about a text message, I was thrown out of my dazed state and put back into reality.

'R u ok?' the text was from Darien and I wasn't really in the mood for responding, but I felt obligated into responding.

'Yeah… just 2 much 2 think about' I wrote back. After closing my phone, I went back to staring at the happy ducks in the water and a little girl throwing pieces of bread to them. When the girl looked over in my direction, I felt the blood rush out of my face. It was the little girl that I kept seeing in the graveyard whenever I went to go see Seyia. She turned her body to face me and started to walk over in my direction.

**BEEPBEEPBEEP**

It was my phone signaling another text message.

'Do u want 2 talk about it?' Darien was texting back and a small smile found its way on to my face.

'Find me nd we'll talk.' I wrote back and closed my phone again, placing it in my coat pocket.

I looked up to see if the little girl had gotten any closer, but when I looked up… she wasn't anywhere in sight. I stood up and walked onto the path and looking around, hoping to see any sight of the little girl… but nothing. She just vanished into thin air again!

**BEEPBEEPBEEP  
**  
I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open and read the text message that I had just received.

'b hind u' it said and I quickly spun around to be faced to face with Darien.

"How did you know where exactly I was?" I asked jokingly.

"I was worried and Amy kind of sort of told me where you would be," he said and I felt betrayed and happy all at once.

"She told you?" I asked shock all over my voice. He nodded and I continued with, "I'm gonna kill her!" and he just laughed.

"So do you want to talk about it?" he asked, what he asked last time in text, again and I slowly nodded my head yes. We walked back over to the bench that I was just sitting on and we sat there in silence for a long while.

"I hate lying to them." I stated after not saying anything for about five minutes.

"About the cancer?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"And about why I'm going to France for a few months," I felt comfortable around Darien and I felt like he understood everything that I was going through. He is such a great friend.

"You're going there for the chemo?" he asked with shock in his voice and a little hint of… hurt? Why would he feel hurt about his?

"Yes, my aunt and uncle asked me if I wanted to stay with them and my grandmother in France until I was mostly done with this." I stated.

"So you're never going to tell them? Maybe they want to help too?" Darien's voice was starting to get a little hard but serious all over nonetheless.

"So what? You want me to stay here and go through something where they can see the changes. They will ask questions, Darien. And what do you suppose I tell them?! 'Oh hey guys, yeah the reason why I'm going through all of this shit is because I have cancer!'" I said in a sarcastic voice. I was now getting mad so I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the top of the bridge and went to the side of the pond that had the least amount of ducks and leaned on the railing, staring at my reflection with tears pricking my redden eyes.

I could hear him walking up behind me and I was trying my best not to break down in front of him again. "This is the only way for me to get better without them knowing anything about it. What other option do I have? I didn't want them worrying about me and me feeling like I was a burden on them. I already have that feeling towards my parents. I can hear them fighting and bickering every night while I just lay on my bed staring up at my ceiling. This is what's really killing me, Darien. Not the cancer." I stated.

I was really trying my best not to break down… but my trembling wasn't doing me any good. He was slowly stepping closer to me, and when Darien was just less than a mere few inches away from me… I gave up and threw myself into his arms and just cried like the little baby I was.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't saying that because of the predicament that I was in right now… he was saying it because of what he said to me earlier. I just cried harder into his embrace and we stayed like that for a long while and even when the sobs had subsided.

"Darien?" I said looking up to him since his frame was much taller than my average 5 foot 5 frame.

"Yes?" he asked with curious eyes and now I just couldn't help myself.

Standing on my tiptoes, I was leveled to his face and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and right at that moment, the sprinklers had turned on.

"Thank you… for everything," and right at that moment, the sprinklers went off.

* * *

**_REVIEW... ^_^_**

**_Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!_**

**_:)_**

**_~SailorMoon489~_**

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**IMPROTANT!!!**

**Okay the wedding is OVER and now I just have to spend some time with Family and my brother-in-law's family too. But I got a lot of computer time now! So I'm really happy and I've been secretly working on this chapter late at night so I hope that it's good for all of the hard work that I had put into it! lol Thanks for READING and please REVIEW!!! I know I know, I say REVIEW a lot and I know that it does get annoying but please! I'm on my hands and knees on dirty floors begging you guys to tell me what you think of my story!**

_**lol Review!!!**_

_**Thank you!!!**_

_**~SailorMoon489  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter Ten: **_

_Recollecting_

_**

* * *

**_

"Thank you… for everything," I said and then left his warm embrace. "I have to go now… it's time to finish this." I said with a small smile. "I'll see you around, Darien," I said and then walked away running as fast as my legs could take me out of that park and over to the hospital where I would meet up with my parents, Sammy and Amy.

Walking into the main entrance of the hospital, I quickly checked my cell phone for the time. It was 6:45pm. Amy was in the waiting room waiting for me with Sammy.

"Amy," I said as I quickly walked over to her, almost completely out of breath.

"Serena, where have you been? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago so they could prepare you for surgery," Amy stated with concern in her voice.

"I was at the park trying to clear my thoughts and I was thinking if leaving for France after all of this is such a good idea…"

"Serena, you already made the choice… I think you should go… at least you can be with family that you haven't seen in a while." Amy stated with a small sad smile on her lips.

"Serena, we have to get you ready now." Dr. Anderson said as she came up to me and lead me, Amy and my brother to the room that I would be staying in before and after the surgery.

Thirty minutes later, my parents arrive and the nurses are trying to put me to sleep.

"Mom," I said as I tried to reach out for her hand. My mother was right there and grabbed it before I went unconscious from the anesthesia. But before my eyes had closed… I saw the little girl in the doorway, staring at me with reassuring eyes.

Everything was dark for a while… but after what… ten, fifteen minutes or so later, I could see perfectly.

I was in a white room, with no doors or windows. I'm not even too sure if it had any walls, but it kind of scared me.

I could hear voices but I'm not too sure where the hell they were coming from. I felt dizzy and I couldn't see straight.

I was laying down on the cold floor that was actually kind of soft and pillow like.

When I looked down at my body, I saw that I was clad in a white baby doll dress and white leggings that stopped just a little bit above my knees and white flats.

My long, mid-back length, blonde hair was tied in a long braid that was hanging over my left shoulder.

Once I felt like I was more awake, and less dizzy, I tried standing up so I could walk around and try to find my way out of this place.

When I first tried to stand, I stumbled back on to the cold floor pretty hard. Trying again, but slowly taking my time, I managed to stand on my feet and walk around the empty white room.

I guess I was walking southeast when the voices that I heard were now getting louder and louder with every small step I took.

By the time I had made it to the wall, the voices were so loud I swear it was as if the walls were nothing but a thin sheet of paper!

Slowly, I raised my right arm and touched the wall and surely enough the wall was really thin. So I took my foot and kicked a hole at the bottom just to watch the whole entire wall crumble into pieces.

Quickly I looked around to see if I could find a hiding spot, but when I realized that there wasn't any place for me to hide… I felt silly and stupid all at once.

No one came and the sound of the wall crumbling, surprisingly, didn't echo. When I looked up to see what was behind, what used to be, the wall, I saw one person. The little girl that I've been seeing everywhere I go.

We just stood in our spots, staring at each other with blank empty expressionless faces.

She was the first one to make a move and walked over to me holding out her hand in front of her, palm facing me.

She stopped arms length away from me and just stood there looking at me intently. Waiting, watching and staring me down, baring into my very own soul.

Slowly and uncontrollably, my right arm slowly raised itself from its place at my side and my palm slowly touched hers.

Her skin was hard and cold like marble and yet strangely soft. We both started to sit down simultaneously, hands still touching.

We sat on the ground, hands still in the air now grasping each other, for what seemed to be hours but was probably 15 minutes.

"Don't be afraid. Be strong. Be brave." She told me and I was shocked and stunned. I was frozen and went cold at the sound of her voice. She sounded just like me when I was eight or nine. I would know because I had seen a lot of home videos of me, Molly, Amy, Seyia and Sammy from when we were between the ages of 3 to 9. I was watching them with Amy after Molly's accident.

"Who-who are you?" I asked once I had finally found my voice about three minutes later of gawking at the little girl.

"I was lost when I was nine and something tragic had happened," she said.

"What happened?" I asked slowly with concern in my voice.

"I-I…I-I… I lost my older brother," and she then broke down in tears.

I was now certain that this girl is part of me. I just need to know her brother's name and then…

"Seyia knows how strong I am… but I'm the part of you that you need to make it out of here… unless you want to fall into a deep sleep for months or maybe years on end!" she snapped and tears had now found their way to my eyes.

"You're me?" I asked voice breaking in the process of talking.

"Yes and if you want to make it out of here and to Amy, Mom, Dad, Sammy, Dr. Anderson and Darien, I need you to accept me back into your memory. You need me to survive. And yes the terrible memories of what had happened with Seyia will return. I'm sorry Serenity, but it's the only way for us to heal and get better from this eternal pain." She stated.

"How?-How can you get back into my memories? How can you come back into my life again?" I questioned breaking down.

"I don't' know…" she whispered absentmindedly while she hugged me trying to get me to stop crying.

My crying had subsided a few seconds after it had started and we were hugging each other, holding on for dear god life afraid of what is to happen to us… to me.

There was a bright flash of blinding light and that's when we hugged each other tighter because we were terrified… but then everything just seemed to disappear again.

**

* * *

**

_**REVIEW... ^_^**_

_**Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!**_

_**:)**_

_**~SailorMoon489~**_

**

* * *

**


	12. Chapter Eleven

* * *

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!**_

**IMPROTANT!!!**

**7/27/09  
Okay the wedding is OVER and now I just have to spend some time with Family and my brother-in-law's family too. But I got a lot of computer time now! So I'm really happy and I've been secretly working on this chapter late at night so I hope that it's good for all of the hard work that I had put into it! lol Thanks for READING and please REVIEW!!! I know I know, I say REVIEW a lot and I know that it does get annoying but please! I'm on my hands and knees on dirty floors begging you guys to tell me what you think of my story!**

_**8/28/09  
Hey everyone sorry for not updaitng in a while!!! I've had some major writer's block on this chapter and I just now finally got over it!!! So this story is NOT on hold any more!!! I'm happy! But High School for me is starting back up this Monday 8/31/2009. God this year is going to be hell! But I'm going to try to get more chapters to this out probably/hopefully every other week or so. Remember I only have weekends and lunch time to work on this and some of my other stories to work on. :) ENJOY!**_

lol Review!!!

_**Thank you!!!**_

_**~SailorMoon489  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eleven: **_

_Feelings She Doesn't Understand_

_**

* * *

**_

Waking up to a bright light was never something that I enjoyed. But waking up to seven bright smiling faces… well that's a joyfulness that I would like to keep… wait a minute what is Mina doing here?

"Mina? What are you doing here?" I questioned. Her smile kind of faltered into a sad frown after I had asked my question.

"I came here to see Amy but ended up finding you coming out of surgery. Why didn't you tell us Rena?" she asked sitting next to me on the bed. My parents, Sammy and Dr. Anderson had left to give us some space so we could talk.

"I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want people to know and then feel sorry for me and obligated to me. I've seen it happen to someone who I really cared about and I just didn't want to go through what he went through…" I really didn't want to talk about this. I really just wanted to go back to sleep because my side is really starting to bug me. But I was sitting up and facing Mina, Darien and Amy explaining the situation to Mina.

"Wait… who's 'He'?" Mina questioned. "Aw, Rena is it someone that you like?" she whispered to me in a soft voice but it wasn't soft enough for Darien and Amy had overheard and Amy started laughing at my disgusted face since she knew who I was talking about. I'm not too sure about Darien... Mina's big head is in the way.

"No! '_He'_ was my brother. And '_He_' died from what I now have." I stated.

"What is that you have?" Mina asked after a long pause.

"No one told her?" I asked looking at Amy and Darien.

"No… I guess they all thought she knew since she was here when you woke up." Amy guessed and Darien just nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm feeling left out. What is going on?" Mina asked.

"Mina… I don't know how to explain it to you…" Amy tried and I just blurted out "I just got my appendix taken out."

"Serena, your brother died from appendicitis? Is that even possible?" the last question was directed towards Amy and she just shrugged.

"Well, yeah people can and have died from appendicitis. It just depends on the situation for if it's serious or not. But for Seyia…" Amy trailed off and I picked up from where she left off in a soft voice, "It was too late."

"Aw Rena I'm so sorry!" Mina said and then tried to hug me but I quickly pushed her hands away from me before they could encase me into a hug.

"This is why I never told anyone about him! I don't want this pity shit and I don't want people to feel sorry for my own sorrow!" I exclaimed in a loud voice that shocked everyone and even me. I never knew that I could go off on someone like that and I felt terrible for yelling at Mina, but I just didn't want to hear the stupid pity shit of 'Oh I'm so sorry about your loss,' and stuff like that. I still don't' want anyone to know the truth as to why I got the surgery today.

"So are you still leaving to go to France?" Mina questioned trying to change the subject and that I was grateful for.

"Yes," I said simply.

"But you just got surgery, are you sure that you will be able to go in your condition?" Mina kept questioning and I started to get a little bit annoyed.

"My original flight had gotten canceled and then rescheduled for Tuesday. Mina, don't worry about me. I'm sure that I'll be 100% better by Monday and even better on Tuesday. So can you please stop worrying about this? And can you please not tell the girls about what had happened today?" I asked Mina with my sad little puppy dog eyes when I saw the look of her about protest on her _not_ telling the girls about me.

After a few minutes of silence and puppy dog eye begging, Mina finally caved in and said, "Okay fine, I won't tell them! Your secret is safe with me just as long as you get me a Serenity Moon bag, then we're all good."

I couldn't resist and I just had to laugh and then lunge in for a hug quickly regretting the quick movements. Mina hugged me back and when that was done; everything just seemed quiet for a long while.

"I'm getting hungry; Mina would you like to join me in the cafeteria for some dinner?" Amy questioned as she slowly got up out of the chair that she was sitting in and started to stretch. I was staring at Darien and he was staring back at me. It was like as if we were having a staring contest and that was when Amy had seen us staring at each other and asked Mina to join her.

"Yeah, I am getting hungry. Do you guys want anything?" Mina asked Darien and I. She seemed kind of lost in her own thoughts and we both said, "Nope".

The two were out of the room in less than five seconds and that's when an eerie silence had filled the room.

"I'm not too sure about this," I said in a soft voice quickly coming out of my trance.

"Not sure about what?" Darien asked with his voice full of confusion and concern.

"Leaving you guys for a few months," I stated simply.

"Rena, this is only for you to get better. It's not like you're moving away forever." Darien stated and then got up from where he was sitting and sat next to me on the hospital bed that I was currently lying in.

"Yeah, you're right. And I will be calling and emailing you guys' every day. The girls will probably want to know what the city is like and I will be calling you just to talk to you and tell you a million times how I'm missing you, Andrew and the girls," I said with a small sad smile on my lips. Honestly, I was already missing Darien more than anything at the moment just talking about France. I really need to learn more on these feelings that I have towards him and what I'm going to do about them. Am I going to just ignore them and pretend that they aren't even there? Or am I going to use them to my advantage and really take control on them? Who knows but at the moment right now, I'm not listening to what my brain is telling me… but what my heart is.

"Just make sure the times are suitable for both of us," he said brushing some of my hair out of my face. His touch felt so nice and warm! I smiled softly at his touch and I felt my eyes starting to close. 'Darien really is someone that I could just be myself around,' I thought as I forced my eyes to open just to look back into his enchanting midnight blue eyes. God I am going to miss seeing those eyes when I leave!

"Okay, but you're going to have to make a list of appropriate times for me to call since I can't call whenever I want any more," I said with a pouty voice that had him chuckle at me.

"You're going to get better, Serena. And when you get back we'll go out for ice cream," Darien said and at that moment I wish that I had just gotten back from France just so I can get that ice cream.

"Are you serious? Now I want some ice cream!" and we both just started laughing.

"Yes, I'm serious but I think right now you should get some sleep. I think I overheard your parents talking with Dr. Anderson about taking you home tomorrow," Darien said and I just slowly nodded my head.

Before he got up, Darien kissed my forehead… but for some reason… I don't know why I was thinking about this but… for some reason I wished that he had kissed me on the lips. I swear I think I'm going crazy! It must be the drugs that they gave me to knock me out before surgery.

He was at the door when I sudden realized that I wanted to see him before I left on Tuesday.

"Darien wait," I said and he quickly stopped at the entrance of the door and slowly turned around to face me with a curious face. "What are you doing Monday?" I asked.

"Nothing that I know of… why?" he responded.

"You don't have any classes?" I questioned just double checking to make sure that he was free.

"Nope, Mondays and weekends are my days off. Why do you ask, Rena?"

"Well since I'm leaving tomorrow and today is Saturday… do you wanna spend Monday with me before I leave on Tuesday?" I asked finally getting the stuttering nervous words out of my mouth.

Darien stood in the door way and I sat on the bed for a few minutes, just staring at each other until he finally answered my question.

"I'd love to," and then he walked out the door slowly, leaving me all alone in the room that I was staying in at the hospital.

* * *

_**REVIEW... ^_^**_

_**Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!**_

_**:)**_

_**~SailorMoon489~**_

**

* * *

**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**okay so you guys know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... I own the idea, blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever! lol but yeah really... I don't know what to say!!! I'm at a loss for words!  
**__**  
High School is up and running for me again... God this year is going to be hell! But I'm going to try to get more chapters to this out probably/hopefully every other week or so. Remember I only have weekends and lunch time to work on this and some of my other stories to work on. :) ENJOY!**_

lol Review!!!

_**Thank you!!!**_

_**~SailorMoon489  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twelve: **_

_Understanding_

_**

* * *

**_

The day after the surgery, I was sent home but put to bed rest. Darien was right, they were letting me out early and that I was grateful for. Mina and Amy were there to help me and my parents get me out of the hospital and situated back at home.

Sunday was spent lounging on the couch and watching cartoons with Sammy. We even played a few of his video games, like we used to before my 16th birthday… the day that changed everything.

Mina and Amy called a few times to check in and see how things were going and how I was. After I told them how I had spent my morning, with Sammy watching TV and playing video games, I had invited just the two of them over.

Amy and Mina had finally gotten over to my house about an hour after we had gotten off the phone. We sat and chatted for over a good hour and Mina wouldn't stop asking me what had happened between Darien and me after they had left. I didn't really want to tell Mina, since she does have that history back round of being and still being the school gossip. I don't want her, Raye, Amy and Lita knowing that I'm already packed and spending tomorrow with Darien.

Once those three know… the whole world knows.

"Oh C'mon Serena, you've told us stuff before! So why won't you tell us now?!" Mina begged, whined and pleaded until Amy and I just looked at each other and then the TV remote.

"Why don't we just watch some movies for the rest of the evening since you are still on bed rest," Amy suggested and then turned on the TV after I nodded my head and mouthed to her my 'Thank You'.

We watched five movies that day. We watched a mix between scary, comedy, romance/drama and action/adventure. We watched the movies: The Notebook, Dragon ball Evolution, Jackass: The Movie 1 & 2, and the last one that we watched was My Bloody Valentine. Mina, Amy and I were all falling asleep by the time we got to My Bloody Valentine, so we missed a lot of the movie. Sammy got to watch Dragon ball Evolution with us since he's a HUGE Dragon ball fan.

Mina and Amy had stayed for dinner and we picked straws for what food we wanted to order. Amy had won and she picked Chinese food which was apparently what Mina and I were going to pick.

When the girls and I had finished our meal, Mina had gotten a phone call from her mom telling her that she needed her to watch over her little cousin as her mom and aunt were going to a concert later on tonight. So Amy and I said our good-byes to Mina as she left my house.

Once Mina was gone, I had so many thoughts running through my head and I didn't really notice anything until I saw Amy waving her hand in front of my face.

"Serena, are you okay? You kind of spaced out on me for a moment there," Amy said jokingly but also with a hint of a serious tone and a concerned look on her face. I knew that Amy knew that I had something bugging me. And I also know that I can trust Amy with anything. She did keep Seyia a secret for a very long time… I owe her that much.

"Do you really want to know what happened yesterday when I talked with Darien?" I asked calmly and slowly. Amy nodded her head up and down slowly after about a minute or two of thinking. Taking in a deep breath I let out a sigh as I gathered up the information in my mind about the conversation that I had with Darien yesterday. I told Amy about how I wasn't sure about me leaving the country for the wrong reasons, then when I had talked about how I was going to call him and everyone else everyday and then I finally told her about the part when I had asked Darien if he wanted to hang out with me tomorrow.

"Amy what am I supposed to do? I'm trying to listen to what my heart is telling me about Darien, but my head keeps interrupting me and then I just can't stop thinking about how this is all moving too fast and right before I leave the country for about three or more months! I want to know what this feeling inside of me is—minus denial." I quickly added as I asked Amy what she thought of my situation.

"Serena honestly it sounds like you have true feelings for Darien." Amy stated and then continued, "If you really care for him as much as you sound like you do, and if he feels the same way… then why don't you just try talking with him about it tomorrow when you two are together? I know that most likely he feels the same way for you and you two would make a wonderful couple," Amy added with a big smile on her face.

"Really? But wait… how would you know if he feels the same way for me as I do for him?" I questioned Amy while my curiosity was quickly building.

"Simple, just by the way he looks at you when you enter into the same room as him. And he also acts differently towards you… more fond and protective of you," Amy stated.

I just sat there on my sofa staring at Amy and remembering the words that she had just told me. Amy was right and now I think that I just might be in love with one of my best friends… but first, I need to find out what he truly thinks of me. Amy said that she could tell by the way he looks at me and acts towards me, unlike other girls he talks with. She also said that it was the way that his eyes gleamed when they spotted me.

I honestly can't help but to feel butterflies in my stomach as I imagine just me and Darien at the Crown just standing there and staring into each other's eyes. And as we keep the eye contact, unknowingly, out bodies slowly move closer and closer together until…

"Amy can you please stop pulling me out from my wonderful beautiful dreams?" I asked in an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry Rena, but honestly would you think that I'd let you, my best friend, just sit there daydreaming about your 'Soon-to-be-Prince-Charming' with drool slowly coming out of your mouth? Really Serena, with the look that you have while daydreaming, one would think that your 'Prince Charming' was either a yummy juicy burger or a banana split." Amy stated jokingly as I quickly whipped off the drool form my face and then I threw a pillow at my laughing friend.

"Amy seriously how the _hell_ am I going to ask him tomorrow?!" I whined as I slowly got up and went into the kitchen to get a snack with Amy following me.

"Well I'm not really sure and _what_ to do but I do know what _not_ to do…"

* * *

_**REVIEW... ^_^**_

_**Thanks for reading!!! please Review!!!**_

_**:)**_

_**~SailorMoon489~**_


End file.
